The Original Falls
by Makesushi
Summary: The crossover you didn't need! In a world where Dipper and Mabel are Klaus's children, and born in New Orleans. After the events of season three, of the Originals, their mother takes them to Oregon to find a nice safe place to live, while she tries to find a way to bring back the Mikaelson family. A tragedy strikes, and the twins are adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Pine's.


**Even if no one likes this, I'm going to keep writing it.**

12 year old Dipper and Mabel sat at the kitchen table, checking to make sure that they had everything they needed for school that day. The morning was hot, as was expected for a California summer. It was the last day of school, and Dipper could feel the excitement bubbling from his sister. "I'm going to go to the beach every day this summer, and I'll finally be able to meet the man of my dreams." She said with a large smile. "What about you Dipper? Got any _big plans?_ " She asked with a wink, and he looked at her for a moment with a frown, and shook his head.

Truth be told, he planned to spend the summer as he had every other summer. With his video games, and maybe a good book or two. He didn't really want to go out...with sunburn. He shivered at the thought. He still had scars on his back from the last time. Nope, he'd be find staying at home, or going to places that were in doors.

"Hurry up you two." Their mother said, grabbing her keys off of the counter. "You don't want to be late to school, do you?" She asked with a soft smile on her pretty face. The twins hopped out of their chairs, and followed their mother out the front door. They made sure to put on their seat belts, and they were off, excited for a summer or rest and relaxation.

* * *

They returned home on the bus. Their mom and dad were still at work, and wouldn't be back until five, so they had an hour and a half to make sure their chores were done. Dipper ran outside, and quickly watered the flower beds. He made sure they were looking bright and happy. He ran to the edge of the driveway, and grabbed the mail out of the mailbox. He threw the mail on the counter top, and grabbed the broom. He swept the floor then he and Mabel washed the dishes.

When they were finished, the two of them threw themselves down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. There was a new story, but Mabel changed the channel. "We can watch the news when we're old." She told Dipper when he protested. They settled for a cartoon that they both enjoyed. Mabel leaned her head against Dipper's shoulder, when the protagonist was hanging off the edge of the cliff.

"We've seen this episode a hundred times already, you know that Lauren saves him." Dipper said, trying to eased his sister's anxiety, but that only seemed to make her annoyed. When the protagonist was indeed saved by his friend, Mabel sighed. She looked up at her brother with a frown. "What?" He asked, shoving her face out of his personal space.

She shook her head, and turned back to the show. Their parents came home, a little later than normal. They did their routine inspection to see if they had done as asked. They had, and received the proverbial gold star from their mother. The all went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Dipper...Mabel, listen." Their father said, looking at his children with an unsure smile. "We've been thinking, that's to say your mother and I. were thinking that maybe living in the city isn't great for you." He said, and their mother nodded.

"What do you mean?!" Mabel asked, standing from her chair, spilling her peas into Dipper's lap. "Sorry." She apologized to her brother.

"Well..." Their mother said slowly. "We've decided, that instead of spending summer here this year, you'll be staying with your great uncle in Oregon. You remember him, don't you?"

So really, there wasn't any other choice. The next day their bags were packed, and they were saying their goodbyes to their parents at the bus stop. They all hugged, and Dipper even allowed his mother to kiss his cheek. His father seemed to remember something, and pulled out a thick envelope. "Sorry, I forgot to give this to you yesterday." So Mabel stuffed it into her trunk, the two loaded up, and they were off.

* * *

After a full night of the bus, Dipper and Mabel made their way to the front, and climbed off. They recognized their uncle right away. He saw them as well, and gave them a surly smile, while he scratched at his five o'clock shadow. "Hey kids!" He shouted with a touch of uncertainty in his voice. He approached the two of them, like he was looking at two dangerous animals instead of two children. He grabbed their heavy bags, and started towards the car. "Welp, come on then!" He called over his shoulder, and he threw the bags into the trunk.

The two got into the car, and Dipper winced when he found a wrapped taco on the floor. The drive into the woods was nice, actually calming. The Mystery shack, not so much. It was a run down little place, with the S in Shack missing. They were led to the attack and told that was where they would be staying. Uncle Stan stood in the door for a few seconds, after putting their bags down. He gave them one last smile, and shut the door, leaving them alone.

Mabel had already begun to hang up her posters, with the tape she had smartly brought. Dipper looked at his bed, observing the furry creature that was eating one of the buttons off his bed. Mabel pulled out the sheets uncle Stan had left for her at the foot of her bed, and slipped them on her bed. She turned around to Dipper who hadn't moved from his spot. "This attic is amazing!" She said, before holding up her hands to show off the wood that had lodged itself there. "Look at all the splinters I have!"

"Annnd there's a goat on my bed." Dipper said, making eye contact with it.

Mabel rushed over, looking at it excitedly. "Hey, _friend!"_ She said, then made a small sound of surprise when the goat chomped down on her pink sweater. Her grin only seemed to get brighter. "Yes you _can_ keep chewing on that." He said, before letting out a small giggle.

Dipper was on his own with getting the goat out of his bed, but managed to push it on the ground. He set up his own living space, and flopped down on the bed. "This sucks." He said, rolling onto his stomach, hiding his face in the pillow. "Why couldn't we just stay home?"

"Oh, come on Dipper." Maybe said, sitting down next to him, putting a hand on his back. "It'll be fun, you just gotta keep an open mind!" She promised. She looked outside, and saw that it was still bright out. "We could go explore the town a little?" She suggested.

"Pass." Dipper shot the idea down immediately.

The next three days were filled with Mabel being Mabel, enjoying everything from the sunshine to the grass, and Dipper being Dipper, keeping his nose in a book and ignoring the world. Dipper soon came to resent his uncle, both for making him and his sister work without pay, and because he always played stupid childish pranks on him. The old man was only not bothering Dipper, when he was ripping people off on his little tours through his Mystery Hack...Shack. He would spin wild stories about all the strange made up creatures in question.

They also had the pleasure of meeting Soos and Wendy. Soos was the larger man who worked to fix and clean the decrepit Mystery Hack...Shack. He was always working, always trying to solve problems, even if he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Dipper and Mabel always tended to find themselves picking up smaller chores, to make the man's job easier.

Then there was Wendy, the down to earth red head, that Dipper very obviously had a crush on. He could hardly speak whenever she was around, something that Mabel picked up on quickly, and never let him live it down. But she was nice to them, even if she did sometimes take advantage of the free labor.

Despite the nice people, to Dipper and Mabel, it seemed like it was just going to be a boring summer, that was until one day, when their lives changed forever.

The first thing Dipper saw that morning, was Mabel hiding behind glasses filled with fake eyes that supposedly from Dragons. A boy around their age was looking at a letter she had given him with a from, and Dipper sighed, as he swept the area around his sister. "Mabel, I know you're going through your boy crazy phase, but do you think we could have a little less crazy?" He asked.

"What?!" She asked, before blowing a raspberry at him. "Come on Dipper, this is our first summer away from home, it's my first chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah but do you really need to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper asked her with a slight bit of irritation, as he remembered the dozen or so boys who had fled the Mystery Hack...Shack because of his sister's pushy behavior. And it always seemed to be Dipper's fault, in the eyes of Uncle Stan.

"Mock all you want brother, but I have a good feeling about this summer. Who knows, the man of my dreams might just walk through that door!" She pointed to the door, and right as she said this, Uncle Stand came out with a beer can in hand, and let out a large belch. Mabel recoiled, and Dipper snickered.

"Alright, look alive people, I need someone to go hammer these signs into the trees in the forest." His eyes landed on Dipper, and he threw the signs at his nephew. "Why don't you go Dipper?"

"Ah what?" Dipper sighed. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched." He said, with a small shiver running up his spine.

"Ugh, this again?"

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town."

"Look kid, the whole monsters in the woods thing is just something guys like me make up to sell merchandise. So go out there, and quit being so paranoid."

Dipper sighed, but did as he was asked anyways. He went around the woods, hanging up signs, and trying not to freak out, when the wind suddenly started to freak out, and the sky became overcast. He was just about to put the nail on for the last sign, when he hit it, it sounded as if it hit something metal and hollow. He felt around, brushed away some dust, and managed to find a secret door, and inside that door was a small compartment with levers. And when one pulled the levers a small hole opened out, and inside that hole, was a book, with a golden number three on a six fingered hand.

Dipper grabbed the book, and returned to the Mystery Hack...Shack. He ran up to the attic, and didn't say anything to anyone else, until Mabel came to check on him. He pushed the book under his bed, and insisted that everything was fine. She looked at him with a smirk. "Are you _actually_ not going to tell me?" She asked, and Dipper looked at her for a few seconds before realizing she was right. He pulled the book out.

"Close the door." He said, and she nodded. She pushed it closed with her foot, and Dipper opened the book to a random, page, and showed it to Mabel. "I _knew_ there was something fishy going on around here." He said. He turned to another page about gnomes. "And this person, whoever they are, they filled at least two other journals full of this stuff!" He said, excitedly.

She ran her finger over the picture, the same smile on her sunny face. "You know what this means...don't you?" She asked, turning her head to look at Dipper. He shook his head, and her smile grew to great proportions. "What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!" She shrieked. There was banging on their floor.

"Keep it down up there!" Grunkle Stan yelled. Mabel snickered.

"Well, yes, I think we should figure out what's going on around here." He agreed, giving her his own smile. "But what do we have to explore with?" He asked her, always practical.

She frowned for a second. "Let's see." She said. She grabbed their two bags, and dumped the contents out all over the floor. There were books, a compass, a map of America, and more glitter than he thought humanly possible. And...the letter his father had given them before they had left of their trip. "Did we read that yet?" He asked Mabel, pointing to it. She grabbed it, and shook her head, turning it over, to show him that it was still sealed.

She sat down on the bed, and he sat next to her. She opened it, and looked inside. She pulled out a letter, and the two of them looked at it. It read _"How much do you know about your own blood line? If you want to learn more, go to the place marked on the map. -V."_ Dipper looked at the note a few more times, before handing it to Mabel. He grabbed the folded up map inside, and his eyes went wide. It was a map of Gravity Falls. There was a path marked out, with a few notes like " _river"_ or _'big rocks, be careful.'_ He looked at his sister, and she looked at him. "Should we?" He asked her, and she grinned.

"Is that even really a question?" She asked him. He smiled back at her, and shook his head.

They decided, that the next morning, they would set out into the woods, and find this mystery place. They would bring some important things with them, the compass, the map, some food, water, a first-aid kit, walkie-talkies. They both climbed into their respective beds.


End file.
